Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -50\% \times 1 \times -\dfrac{4}{25} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 1 \times 100\% = 100\%$ $ -\dfrac{4}{25} \times 100\% = -16\%$ Now we have: $ -50\% \times 100\% \times -16\% = {?} $ $ -50\% \times 100\% \times -16\% = 8 \% $